


Night at the Lake

by imhereforthecookies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereforthecookies/pseuds/imhereforthecookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Cas and Teen!Dean AU: Castiel Novak, a religious Freshman, rebels against his parents and has a late-night romp at the lake with the mysterious Dean Winchester. (dom!dean and dom!cas both, underage, I don't own SPN or characters blahblahblah. Oneshot that might turn into a series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Lake

It had been four months since Castiel Novak had met the mysterious Dean Winchester. He said met, because "groped in the library and maybe possibly almost had sex" was a bit too coarse for Cas' conservative Christian family. Of course, Cas' parents didn't like the tall, blonde Junior at all anyways. From the first time they had met him, they had condemned him, and forbid Castiel from being friends with him. They had scolded Cas for wearing those strange clothes, and had banned that awful music that Dean had introduced him to from being played in their house. In some ways, Cas felt bad. He should follow what his parents said, after all, that was what the Lord said to do. But then, the Lord also said not to eat shrimp and his parents seemed perfectly fine with that. So what was the harm in a little bit of fun?

Castiel had told himself this speech almost every other day since meeting Dean. Their rendezvous had started out short and sweet; a little making out after school, then Cas would hurry home and explain to his mother that he was working on a group project and had to stay late. Then, the after school sessions got longer, and hotter. Now, there was almost a ritual that they had. Castiel would tell his parents goodnight, and get into his PJs and go to bed like he did every night. He would wait an hour, maybe an hour and a half, until he was absolutely sure that his parents were fast asleep. Then he would pull on the tight jeans that Dean loved but hated so much, a shirt and sneakers, and sneak quietly out of his window. He would walk two blocks over, and get into the black Impala. 

This night was no different. Cas climbed into the low-set Impala, and was immediately attacked by Dean kissing him, first on the lips, and then on the neck. Cas smiled and let out a tiny moan, then pushed the other boy back. "You know we can't, not here." He said, giving Dean a stern look. But Dean's low gaze , those green eyes boring into him... Cas couldn't resist those. He gave Dean a long, slow kiss. "Drive."

And that's exactly what Dean did, driving until Cas had no idea where they were. Dean, though he had only lived in the area for a few months, already knew it like the back of his scarred hand. It was essential, when you traveled as much as the Winchesters did, that he quickly memorize the lay of the land anywhere they went. It had been his job since he was twelve. 

He parked the car in a pull-off in the woods, next to the lakeshore. The area was obviously well-used, as evidenced by the beer bottles and condom wrappers that littered the area. But it was empty for tonight, and that was all that the older Winchester brother cared about. He leaned over in the car, and kissed his lover quickly. It was a Saturday night, and he knew that Cas had to get up early in the morning for church. But that wasn't going to stop Dean from giving the younger boy something to confess to the priest about. 

Castiel, though they had done this many times, was still quite new to this whole sex thing. He understood the basics, sure, but anything beyond the birds and the bees talk, he had no idea about. He felt quite niave, as compared to Dean, who had been at this whole game a lot longer than Castiel. Though Dean had refused, multiple times, to tell Cas about his family or why he moved so much, he did know that Dean had multiple sexual partners before ever moving to the sleepy town of Jefferson City, Tennessee. That was what first intrigued the young boy, who thought that anyone who had sex before marriage was struck down by divine intervention. 

He kissed Dean back, as the other boy prodded at his lips with his tongue, and Castiel allowed him entrance. That was what Cas thought he was the worst at: kissing. Little did he know that was Dean's favorite part of their sessions. He thought it was adorable, and also incredibly sey, that the Freshman had no idea what to do. It allowed Dean to be in control and take the lead, something that Dean did not yet know was a fetish of his. 

Dean slid his hand down his partner's face, then his neck, and then his side, until he reached the hem of those damn tight jeans. They made Cas' ass look fucking amazing, so much so that Dean had once kidnapped him from third period to have a passionate session in the maintenance closet because Dean could no longer handle the teasing. But they were also hard as hell to get off, especially in a confined space like the Impala. Dean suddenly pulled away. He had an idea. 

"We should go swimming." He announced, and promptly got out of the car. Cas, his lips still puckered, gave his lover a confused look, and got out on his side. 

"Dean, that water can't be over fifty degrees. We'll get hypothermia." He said, in what Dean affectionately called his "geek voice." He watched Dean pull off his hand-me-down The Who 1967 shirt, then his worn-out jeans and beat-up old Reeboks, which were two sizes too small. "Dean, you're crazy." He said. 

Dean swaggered over to Castiel, and wrapped his warm arms around his waist. "Come on, babe. Haven't you ever wanted to go swimming at midnight before? Come on, it'll be fun." He said, as he unzipped Cas' jeans and undid the top button. He let Cas finish undressing himself, peeling off the jeans and the t shirt and oh damn he was sexy. Dean took off his boxers, the last line of protection between he and the cool night air, and walked into the lake. He stifled a shiver. The water was indeed as cold as Cas had said it would be. 

Castiel, following his lover's lead but leaving his underwear on, walked into the cold lake. He shivered, goosebumps trailing up his arm, as his feet could no longer reach the bottom and he tread water. "Did you know that it only takes thirty seconds for a fully grown man to drown in a foot of water." Castiel added, hoping to convince Dean that this was a very bad idea. Suddenly, Dean was behind him, and Cas could feel his hardened dick pressing against his ass. 

"Really? Well, did you know that it only takes thirty seconds for me to take these off." Dean retorted, as he pulled Castiel's briefs down and over his knees. The tighty-whiteys floated back up about a foot away. Dean rubbed Cas' ass, his hands warm despite the cool water around them. Cas felt himself melt into the boy behind him, the lubrication of the water allowing Dean's cock to slide between his cheeks. Dean put a slight pressure on Cas' tight opening, and Cas flinched. "Come on, Cas, baby... Don't tease me..." Dean said, his voice tight and husky in Castiel's ear.   
Castiel smiled, and pushed back on Dean. He had never been the seductive kitten type, but he was quite enjoying playing the role now. "I'm not the one teasing, Dean." He said, reaching back in the water to stroke the other boy's cock. A small smile came across Dean's face, as he reached around Castiel to pull on his nipples. Castiel's voice became shy. "You know that I can't... ride... you..." he said, the word sounding strange and forbidden in his mouth. It was true, though, Dean had always been the one doing all of the moving and thrusting. Cas had just layed down (or sat, or stood, or knelt) and enjoyed it. 

"Try." Dean said, giving his lover a kiss on the earlobe. Cas took a deep breath, and awkwardly moved Dean's cock to his entrance. He pushed his hips backward, and felt Dean enter him. Both boys gave out low groans, Dean's much lower and more rough than Castiel's. He pushed back more, puching Dean even farther inside him, until he felt him hitting that one spot, the spot that made innocent, religious Castiel Novak turn into a moaning, writhing sex machine. 

Slowly at first, he moved his hips back and forth, and Dean did the same behind him, helping him along as the water moved with them. Then Castiel took the lead, going up and down, making sure that each time Dean hit that one spot. Dean's low groans turned into a sound that resembled a feral growl, and Castiel's moans got higher even as he took more control. Finally, Castiel felt Dean's hot come shooting inside him, and it pushed him over the edge, making the Freshman climax, his come spilling out into the cool water. 

Cas, more tired after sex than he ever had been, melted into Dean's arms behind him. Dean held him for a moment, letting him float on the water. "Dean?" Cas asked sleepily. 

"Yeah?" Dean responded, as he looked at the dark woods, always weary of what could be in them. 

"I think I might love you." Castiel said, a smile playing across his lips. Dean's mouth became tight. He knew that he couldn't, or at least shouldn't, respond. He and his brother and father would be gone soon, leaving Castiel broken-hearted and alone. So instead of responding, Dean flipped Cas around in the water and gave him a hard kiss, his tongue forcing the younger boy's lips open and exploring the space beyond. He grabbed a handful of Cas' ass, squeezing it hard. He was suddenly angry, and though Cas didn't know why, angry Dean was by far the sexiest version of Dean. "Impala." He said, in a moment between Dean's furious kisses. 

The two boys walked out of the water and quickly to the car. Castiel climbed into the back seat and laid down, and Dean climbed on top of him, shutting the door awkwardly. He stroked his own cock a few times, making himself hard again, though he hardly needed the extra motivation. Without any prelude, Dean shoved deep into his lover, making the smaller boy wince and whimper. Not thinking about any consequences, Dean shoved again into Castiel, and pulled a soft moan from the boy. Satisfied that he was indeed pleasuring his partner and not hurting him, Dean began angrily pumping in and out of Cas' tight opening, focusing only on the feeling in his groin and nothing else.   
Castiel moved against Dean halfheartedly, mostly just enjoying Dean's quick movements. It did hurt more than usual, with the lack of lubrication, but after a little bit Cas didn't mind. If he didn't know better, he would say that the pain even added to the pleasure. He felt Dean's dick get even harder, and his body tense. Dean slowed down, to an almost agonizing pace, as he let go and came inside Cas for the second time that night. Castiel, a few hard thrusts later, came in a burst, his come splashing onto his lover's stomach. 

He smiled, and kissed Dean, as he layed under the larger boy and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies together. In what seemed like only an instant later, he looked at the clock. "SHIT!" He exclaimed, and scrambled to move Dean off of him. A groggy Dean made a vague noise that asked what Castiel's goddamned problem was. "It's seven in the morning, Dean! I have to get home!"

Dean sat upright, hitting his head on the low ceiling of the car. He rubbed the sore spot, and got out of the car. He pulled on his dirty jeans and old t-shirt, and slipped his shoes over sockless feet. Castiel scrambled to get his jeans and shirt on, haphazardly pulling on his Chuck Taylors, leaving his heel exposed. Dean, still groggy, got into the car, and took his time turning it on and putting it into gear. Castiel became impatient, before the older boy peeled out of the pull-off and sped towards the subdivision that Castiel lived in. Fifteen minutes later they arrived. Dean pecked Cas on the lips, and Castiel almost tripped over himself getting out of the low-riding car. He ran around the block, thankful that the sun wa not yet up enough to make the streets completely light, and climbed into his window. He peeled off the wet jeans and shirt, and replaced them with a wrinkled white button-up shirt and a pair of black trousers. His fly was still unzipped when his mother came into the room. 

"Oh! You're already up! And you've showered, too! Always such a good boy. Breakfast is ready, dear." She said, giving him a peck on the forehead and leaving the room. Castiel fingered through his tangled hair, which was still half wet. Yeah. He had totally showered.


End file.
